Dakota
Dakota is a former member of the New Moon, introduced in The New Moon Rises. His weapon is Deus ex Machina, a backpack that has many mechanical uses. Appearance Dakota was a young man with messy blackish-gray hair and green eyes. After an injury by Feledy, he had a large scar across his upper face. He wore a black coat zipped up with a purple scarf. He also wore a brown belt around his torso. He wore navy blue pants with purple skater shoes. On his upper left sleeve was his symbol. Dakota always had a green backpack on, which was his weapon, Deus ex Machina. The face of the backpack had a large black symbol on it. Personality Dakota had a cool and relaxed personality, along with his added humor and immaturity. Dakota had a very easy time of bonding with people, and he liked to spend his free time with others or tinkering with Deus ex Machina. Dakota was also easy to trigger, as a simple insult would send him trying to manically defend himself. Throughout his entire life, Dakota had always tried to prove himself useful. As a kid, people never believed that he could change the world, so this was a goal of his, and he found these aligned with the New Moon's. Every chance he can get, Dakota will show everyone how amazing his weapon is. Dakota's last action while alive is obtaining the relic of Celaeno, and he dies in peace knowing that he significantly impacted the success of his team. Dakota is a self-proclaimed "lady killer", although this is most likely just a lie. History Past A long time ago, Dakota was born in a faraway land. He supposedly left said region at the age of 18 to where the events of Crimson Assassin take place. He was accompanied by his friend named Kotoro with the goal of finding themselves. Kotoro vanished one day, and Dakota joined the New Moon to find him. When Dakota found him dead in an Aestagian controlled facility, he took up the mission of bringing that kingdom to its knees with the help of Lawless. Act 1 Dakota is first seen sleeping at the abandoned house in the woods, who wakes up by falling off a couch. After introducing himself to Alizarin, Lenna instructs him to train Crymson in a field outside. There, Dakota reassures him that his organization is worth it in the long run. Later that night, Dakota shares his first impressions on Alizarin to Lenna and Tangerine. That same night, their group gets attacked by the bounty hunters Twentyone and Feledy. Dakota temporarily captures Feledy with Deus ex Machina, but she escapes and gives him a scar across his face. During the New Moon's mission to rescue Melanee in OroGelid, Dakota is assigned to break in with Alizarin. Dakota shares his tiring feelings about Melanee to Alizarin here. In the communications tower in OroGelid, Dakota jumps straight in to save Melanee by fighting Daichi. After Alizarin joins in to help, Dakota uses this distraction to rescue Melanee and escape. Alizarin revealing himself to Daichi also gets Dakota in trouble by Lawless after the event. After Lawless informs the New Moon of their journey to Havenwood to reclaim the relic of Celaeno, Dakota scares Alizarin and Lenna in the woods having a heartfelt conversation. He joins them to spend the day at the nearby river and revisits his backstory to Alizarin when asked about it. Dakota says he is fine with his situation because he is able to make many good friends in the process. Dakota soon notices the fire at Opal Vale and alerts the other two. Back at Opal Vale, the HQ is under attack from Daichi, Twentyone, and Feledy. Feledy explodes the corridor he is standing in, and gets crushed with rubble. However, he is saved by Deus ex Machina due to it quickly wrapping around the rubble and lifting it. This surprises Feledy, who he descends the boulders on. Act 2 ... Skills and Abilities Deus ex Machina Deus ex Machina was a multi-use weapon that took the form of a green backpack. This allows the user to remain idle while using it, and it is unknown of how it is used. Essentially, robotic parts protrude from the pack's opening that have been created and programmed by the creator of the weapon. Its many uses include a rocket launcher, a giant metal fist, a set of thin wires, etc. Deus ex Machina blew away into the grass in Dakota's Destiny as its mechanical parts were destroyed. It current status is unknown, and it now has no use but a normal backpack. Trivia * The name Dakota can be translated to mean "friend", which was what he was supposed to represent in the series to Alizarin A3589BD6-5BE8-483F-9C4F-39DE63ADDCBA.png|Dakota’s symbol shown on Deus ex Machina Category:Characters